Paladin
The Paladin (PD) is a Tank class adventurer, the Paladin's primary attribute is strength and his element is Physical. The Paladin's invitation can be obtained by completing the Blood Stone Beast Main Quest. Skill Taunt: Deals 40% (of output capacity) Physical and 40% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to all enemy units, and taunt them for four seconds. Talent upgrades * Shift: Removes the taunt from Taunt skill, but increases Taunt's damage by 15%. * Taunt Enhancement: Increases Taunt's taunt duration from four seconds to six seconds. * Weakening: If target is already taunted, decrease target's All Elemental Resistance by 15% . Library upgrade Every level purchased in the library increases the damage of Taunt by 15% (of output capacity) Physical and 15% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Tactic Encouragement: Increases all party member's Effect Resistance Rating by 200 for 10 seconds. Encouragement (aura): Increase all of the Paladin's resistances by 40%. Talent Upgrades: * Boost: Increases target(s)' All Elemental Resistance by 10% for 10 seconds. * Boost: Increases target(s)' Hit Rate Adjustment by 10% for 10 seconds. * Boost: Increases target(s)' Resilience by 10% for 10 seconds. Library Upgrades Every level purchased in the library increases the Effect Resistance Rating granted by Encouragement by 200. Each level also increases the boost to all of the Paladin's Resistances by 20%. Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from Paladin's first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point, which is used to increase the rank of a talent, every 5 levels. First Talent Group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which either add damage or utility to Paladin's skills. Shift provides a raw increase in damage (15%) but costs utility, as you no longer can utilize Taunt's taunt. Taunt Enhancement can help if the taunts aren't lasting long enough to either kill the enemy or cover the time between the paladin's turns. Weakening is useful later in the game when enemies start getting extremely tough. The additional reduction in defenses (on top of the physical resistance reduction caused by dealing physical damage) can turn the tide of a close battle. Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. For the Paladin, these talents add utility boosts for the party. Notes Example stats unit Category:Adventurers Category:Tank